


Do You Need Me?

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Androids being Cute Together™, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: 6O is going through a rough spot in her short life.She tries so hard for the her fellow androids, but she very rarely receives any appreciation or positive reciprocation.There must be someone out there that appreciates 6O's company...right?





	Do You Need Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story I thought up instead of sleeping properly on the second day of June.
> 
> I was thinking that people only recognize the more emotional characters of the NieR franchise being the main protagonists. Very rarely do we see posts about the old lady in the lighthouse or Emil's butler, Sebastian.
> 
> We do, however, see how 6O had been crying after not being "invited" to "Hang out™" with her fellow Operator and how she must be protected.
> 
> I just want to expand on how she and some others are probably going through a lot more than what it seems on the surface.

 

_May 9th, 11945 A.D. 11:58 P.M. Bunker Time_

 

6O had her hand on her OS chip. Tears streaking down her face.

' _Another day wasted,_ ' she thought, ' _another day being utterly USELESS!_ '

They had just brought the body of 9S back to the Bunker two days ago after 2B's altercation with the machine lifeform Adam. But, 6O really could not do anything.

She had no access as to where 9S's location was. She lost sight of 2B's signal when she went underground. She couldn't see the condition of 9S's body. She couldn't check up on 2B at the moment. She was useless, utter trash, despicable.

She had remembered what some of her fellow Operators were talking about before.

_"Hey, check out 6O..."_

_"You mean the Commander's least favorite fucktoy?"_

_"I heard her assigned unit was destroyed again."_

_"Eh? This is the eighth time this year, and it's only March."_

_"Do you think she even realizes how terrible she is at her job? She can't even manage herself, much less a YoRHa Battle unit."_

_"Oh, I think she's crying..."_

_"She heard us? Well, let her listen then! Maybe she'll pick up the pace with some criticism!"_

Of course, she knew they wouldn't understand. Her assigned unit after all was something only the Commander, herself, and the assigned unit knew about. How would they know about what she had to see her unit do? That's right, they can't...they shouldn't know.

6O was thinking about how easy it would have been if 2B had just left 9S to die at the hands of Adam. How simple it could have been to just walk away from something you were predestined to destroy in the end anyway and just be assigned a new 9S model. It was too late, she knew, 2B knew. It has almost been a full 2 months since 9S had been replaced without his past memories, 2B was too emotionally invested in this iteration of the android.

' _Emotions are prohibited my ass,_ ' scowled the crying android, ' _humans are too cruel for us even to feel and think this way...'_

6O thought about what had happened just last month.

_"Um, ah, 27O? C-can we talk for a moment?"_

_"Oh, 6O, sure, what do you need?"_

_"I-it's just that, I think you're, ah, super cool, and I like how you leave your long hair down. It's just so pretty, and, um, you're always super into your work, it's very admirable! I bet 4B loves you being her Operator! I was just thinking that may be w-we could hang out sometime, maybe get to know e-each other better?"_

_"That's very sweet of you to say 6O, but unlike you, I can't exactly leave my station to partake in such amicable queries. I'm sorry to disappoint. Maybe some other time?"_

_"O-okay. I think I understand..."_

_6O hurried back to her workstation terminal on the other side of the bridge. She overheard a conversation from the Operator units behind her._

_"Did you hear that? Heeheehee, 6O just got rejected. By that ditzy 27O of all people."_

_"I think we all know the real reason, 27O is already banging 4B."_

_"Nah, 27O is too dense to understand any of 4B's subtle advances. 6O was more direct but she still got torn down."_

_"I guess even the dumbest androids can still tell who is not needed amongst the lot of us."_

_She knew she shouldn't have listened in, because now she had tears lining around her eyes and she was about to break down into a sob. She didn't want to blame 27O for these feelings, but since she was too scared to turn around to see the other Operators talking about them, she could only focus her frustration to the face that had initially turned her down. She really should have paid more attention to that Jupiter fortune telling._

_It was time for 2B's regularly-scheduled contact. 'No, no, not now,' 6O thought, ' she shouldn't have to see me like this.'_

_She opened the connection between them. She couldn't mask the sheer sadness within her voice._

_"Operator 6O to 2B... Time for your regularly-scheduled contact..." Her body had betrayed her._

_"2B here. What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, there's this Operator I kind of liked, but when I asked her out, she turned me down." A sob escaped after that statement. She thought of the Operators whispering behind her as she continued._

_"Honestly, 2B? I don't know how I'm supposed to go on living."_

_"I am definitely not the person to discuss this with." Say something, say anything._

_6O was getting desperate, "I don't think I can stand spending one more day in this Bunker..."_

_2B replied immediately, "You leaving would be bad for me. It would affect mission efficiency."_

_6O wanted to be selfish, maybe just this once. She couldn't bear feeling this way. She needed someone to need her. "A-are you saying you need me, 2B?"_

_"All model-B combat units require the assistance of an Operator. So..." Ah, of course. 6O should have known._

_"2B..."_

_A slight pause followed. "That's all. Closing this channel."_

_With that, 6O was left to her own thoughts and how she screwed this up._

6O had put her OS chip back where it was supposed to be and laid down on her bed.

* * *

 

_May 10th, 11945 A.D. 12:04 A.M. Bunker Time_

 

An incoming transmission from the Commander reached 6O. However, 6O took her time to answer the call.

"Operator 6O here."

"6O, I need to see you in my quarters. Now."

"O-of course, I'm on my way." It was that time again, when the Commander needed to relieve herself from all her work, all her stress. The one time the Commander ever seemed to truly need her aside from watching over 2B.

The android that had been crying got up and tidied herself in her bathroom. She looked to her mirror, and after turning the sink on, she began washing her face of the streak marks her tears had caused. She took down her braids and straightened out her hair before tying them back into braids again. She didn't bother taking a bath, not when she knew what was coming. After drying her face, she left her room.

Now Commander White's room was quite spacious, more so than the typical rooms assigned to the other YoRHa androids . However, given the mess and clothes strung all over the place, there was very little room for moving about freely. 6O took in the sight of the room yet again, and looked towards the main object of interest.

The Commander was already sprawled out on her bed, unwinding with what appeared to be a bottle of liquor. 6O had her about a shipment of alcohol from the Resistance before, apparently it had been a secret deal between Jackass and the Commander; the only ones who knew about it were 6O and a few androids keeping track of the Bunker's inventory. She only knew about the practical purposes of the substance but had not known it could be utilized as a beverage.

The Commander looked up from her splayed position and moved so her back touched the headboard of the bed. She looked directly at the small android standing amidst her doorway with eagerness shining in her eyes.

"Oh good, 6O, you're here. Come. _Relax with me_." The Commander motioned to her side.

"I've really needed this.  _I've really needed you,_ " White had stated with strong desire, lust practically oozing from her voice. 6O had meekly motioned her way closer to the Commander's bedside, trudging along.

As 6O got closer to her, the Commander took a look at 6O in her entirety. Then the Commander paused.

"Wait, 6O, have you been crying?" Even in her inebriated state, the Commander looked rather concerned. She then stood up and walked herself over to where 6O had stopped. 6O turned her head away as to avoid the Commanders gaze.

"Eh, I-I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You look like you need more comforting than I do. Tell me what's wrong." The Commander then gently wrapped her arms around 6O's frame as they made their way to sit at the foot of White's oversized bed.

"Y-you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," whispered 6O doing her damnedest to keep her tears from spilling over.

"You're doing that thing with your OS chip again, aren't you? I was worried enough when I saw those marks a few weeks ago, you don't experience combat so...Er, you don't need to hold it in. I need to look after all of you, you know? I'd feel terrible if someone under my supervision were to-" 

"Commander, you said you needed me right? I'm right here, we shou-"

"6O! Stop. This isn't healthy behavior. I care for you... quite alot... a great deal. I also know you've been talking to 16D recently too; how would she feel if she knows what you're doing to yourself?"

The tears came again. The Commander rubbed her hand along 6O's back, trying to console her, quell her fears. Though, the Commander had no idea what she was doing in her own state of mind.

"I-I don't know how! I don't know how I can help anybody!"

"You've helped plenty enough. You look after 2B, you remind her that she's not to blame for anything that happens to 9S.  You helped 16D. You baked that crêpe thing with strawberries and cream for everyone stationed at the command center. You just got to be you. You don't need to care what the others think." Drunk or not, the Commander was always coming up with the speeches.

"Will you stop seeing 42O and 69D?" The Operator looked straight at the Commander with sheer determination in her eyes as the Commander had a blank look of shock and embarrassment plastered on her face.

Calming down, the Commander looked back at 6O with equally as determined eyes, "I'll promise you that at least. But you must promise, in return, that you try to look after yourself better? It may not get better for awhile, but please bear with me for that time, okay?"

6O nodded in response.

"Good, I'll try to hold you to that, now come here 6O, I have something I want to show you." The Commander stumbled over to her own personal terminal and pulled up a file.

The file contained numerous pictures and entertainment videos. Almost every single one of them contained content showing various pictures of flowers, landscapes, and small animals. The Commander looked a bit flustered and turned her head away as she continued, "I was going to wait until your birthday. But, I feel that this was a good a time as any. These things always brighten up my day, so I'll hope they do the same for you. I'll be sure to send this over to your own terminal."

6O's face lighted up with glee, "Wow! Thank you so much! Do you mind if I share these with 2B and  9S?"

"No, not at all. Feel free to use them for whatever. Just be sure to hide them away from the Server Manager," the Commander mused, glad she was able to bring a smile to 6O's face.

The Commander then looked over to the clock at her bedside. She looked, and then she laughed to herself.

"Commander? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...Happy Birthday, 6O."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my own personal headcanon is that 6O is a Spring May baby.  
> I feel that the Taurus horoscope fits her quite well.
> 
> This may break the timeline a bit since she had to exist before or at the same time as 2B. However, 2B has to have been created sometime in between A2 and 9S. 9S first awakened on January 30, 11942. A2 was most likely created around November or December the previous year, as Pearl Harbor Descent was on December 8, 11941. Coincidentally, this parallels with the attack on Pearl Harbor during WW2 10,000 years prior.
> 
> So, I'm just going to say that 6O is one of the older android models and that A4 was the last combat-oriented android to have been given a bubbly personality that 6O also has.
> 
> This is all to justify that 6O is a Springtime Child.
> 
> Feel free to comment. I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
